Enfant de la nature
by Meli Hope
Summary: Harry sera placé chez les Dursley après la mort de ses parents mais rien ne se passera comme prévu par les sorciers. De nombreuses choses vont lui arriver, ce qui changera à jamais celui-ci. (Projet en cours, en attente d'avis constructifs)


**Titre :** Enfant de la nature

**Rated : **K pour le moment mais peut changer à l'avenir

**Auteur : **Meli Hope

**Disclaimer : **Comme toujours: rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR, seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Résumé : **Harry sera placé chez les Dursley après la mort de ses parents mais rien ne se passera comme prévu par les sorciers. De nombreuses choses vont lui arriver, ce qui changera à jamais celui-ci.

**Note : **Je voudrais vraiment pouvoir avoir des avis sur ce premier chapitre car j'ai déjà une bonne idée de l'histoire à venir et je préfère savoir d'avance si celle-ci intéressera assez de monde afin de continuer dans cette aventure.

Alors s'il vous plait soyez nombreux à me laisser des reviews ou même des messages privés, cela m'aidera fortement. Merciii!

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Enfant de la nature**

* * *

**Godric's Hollow - 31 Octobre 1981**

.

Une maison d'apparence calme qui deviendra le lieu d'une nouvelle histoire sombre et dont les murs finiront par s'écrouler.

Une silhouette encapuchonnée malfaisante qui changera à jamais l'histoire de cette famille qui sera déchirée.

Des cris et des flashs lumineux, pour en finir avec un silence lourd et pesant.

Des personnes aux allures étranges pleurant la perte de deux des leurs mais chantant malgré tout les louanges de l'unique survivant, un bébé âgé d'un an à peine.

Ainsi commença la nouvelle vie d'Harry Potter, enfant survivant du pire sort au monde: l'Avada Kedavra. Orphelin de père et de mère qui auront donné jusqu'à leur vie pour la sienne. Un enfant sur lequel le monde magique comptera pour le sauver. Un enfant dont la vie sera à jamais différente des autres.

**oOo**

Le monde sorcier laissait entendre sa joie d'être enfin débarrassés de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom pendant qu'un petit groupe pleurait la perte tragique de leurs amis.

Sirius Black tenta de venger la mort de ses amis en voulant tuer le traître qui avait causé leur mort: Peter Pettigrow, mais celui-ci déclencha un sort qui tua une bonne douzaine de non-sorciers, piège Sirius en se coupant le doigt et se transforma en rat et disparu des lieux, faisant de Sirius un condamné à vie pour une faute qu'il n'avait pas commise.

Severus Snape s'était rendu dans le petit cottage des Potter avant même que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse et découvrit le corps de la seule femme qu'il eut jamais aimé dans sa vie, pleura sa mort et parti laissant une partie de son âme derrière lui.

Albus Dumbledore décréta que l'enfant survivant devait être confié au plus vite à sa famille maternelle afin de bénéficier de la protection du sang que ceux-ci lui offrirait et s'occupa de la prise en charge des défunts parents du nourrisson.

Harry Potter souffrait. Il avait entendu son père crier, sa mère fuir avec lui dans ses bras puis celle-ci tomber sous yeux. Il avait vu un homme lui lancer un éclair de lumière d'une couleur verte. Il avait senti la douleur dans son front quand cette lumière l'atteint dans son berceau.

Lord Voldemort, grand mage noir autoproclamé avait d'abord ressenti le plaisir malsain de débusquer cette minable famille chez eux puis les abattre de sang froid. Puis vint le moment de tuer cet enfant qui le défiait de son regard émeraude. Il avait jubilé pour lui lancer son sort favori mais n'avait pu réagir à temps quand celui-ci ricocha sur le bambin et se redirigea vers lui.

Rémus Lupin se sentait coupable de n'avoir pu aider ses amis. Il souffrait de leur perte et du malheur de leur enfant. Il choisit de partir loin de tout cela, loin de cette souffrance, de ce sentiment de culpabilité.

Les Dursley quant à eux ne se préoccupaient pas de tout cela, leur vie leur semblait en tout point parfaite telle qu'elle l'était et ne se doutaient pas qu'on leur confierait la garde d'un enfant qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et dont ils ne voulaient pas connaître l'existence car ils se diraient qu'il est comme ses parents, un monstre.

**OoO**

Dans son petit panier, sur le palier du 4 Privet Drive, Harry commença à s'agiter car il commençait à avoir froid et faim.

Pétunia Dursley, comme à son habitude, se rendait à sa porte afin de récupérer sa livraison de bouteilles de lait frais qu'ils avaient l'habitude de recevoir chaque jour.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de cette femme en découvrant un nourrisson, emmitouflé dans un panier, ayant pour seule indication une lettre entre ses petites mains potelées. Elle vérifia que personne n'avait eu le temps d'apercevoir l'enfant, le prit dans ses bras, entra dans la maison et appela son mari Vernon, en proie à une détresse totale.

L'homme, ou du moins ce qui s'apparentait à cela, rejoignit sa femme dans la cuisine, resta choqué de ce qu'il y vu et se jeta sur l'enveloppe. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, il devint de plus en plus rouge de colère pour en finir vert de dégoût.

Tachant de se calmer et de trouver une solution, il fait promettre à sa femme de garder le secret sur cet enfant et la rassura lui disant qu'il allait s'en débarrasser au plus vite et surtout, dans la plus grande discrétion.

Aussitôt cette décision prise, l'homme empoigna ce qu'il estimait être un fardeau, l'installa dans la voiture, non sans avoir vérifié plusieurs fois que personne le remarquerait et s'éloigna de son quartier paisible.

Une heure de route plus tard, des cris d'enfant résonnant dans l'habitacle de la voiture, l'homme tâchant de se contenir, ils arrivèrent à un chemin de forêt ou personne ne venait jamais.

Vernon Dursley descendit de sa voiture, attrapa l'enfant pleurant à chaudes larmes et le déposa près d'un grand arbre, fit demi-tour sans regarder derrière lui et s'éloigna de cet endroit où il ne reviendra plus jamais.

Harry quant à lui, ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait pleurait sa détresse, attendant que quelqu'un vienne s'occuper de lui, ses pleurs redoublant au fur et à mesure du temps.

* * *

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

Et voilà chers lecteurs, j'espère que ce petit aperçu de mon histoire à venir vous aura plu et que cela vous donnera envie d'y trouver une suite.

N'hésitez pas à donner un avis, peut importe qu'il soit négatif ou positif. Comme dit plus haut le reste dépendra de ceux-ci

A très vite

Meli Hope


End file.
